


The Belcher Children Are Monsters

by Izzymach14



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, ignore the major character death, pretty much the entire cast of bobs burgers, things get real spooky at Bobs Burgers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzymach14/pseuds/Izzymach14
Summary: So what if as the kids get older, things get a little bit spooky in their lives? This is an AU series starring each Belcher children in their own role as the monster child. Louise develops a craving for bloody burgers. Tina has a wild time during the full moon. And Gene may have to go see Mr. Ambrose about some fun side effects that  he's experiencing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ya! This is Louise's Part. Her story is gonna be in three sections. If you're interesting in the mood board that comes with this piece or in any of my other belcher writings, head over to my tumblr at http://patronusofthepugs.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you enjoy :)

One night, the Belcher children went to bed, and the next morning only two woke up. Tiny and loud Louise was nowhere to be found. Leaving behind a pristine room and untouched bed it was as if she stepped onto the fire escape and simply flew away leaving behind her scrambling family. Not at first though, Tina and Gene only looked at each other both knowing that wherever their sister had slunk off to, she’ll be back. Louise may be the youngest but she was also the toughest, nothing bad would ever happen to her, Tina was sure of it. Despite the worry gnawing in her core, Tina knew that any second now, Louise was going to walk through the front door, probably clutching fistfuls of cash and a hundreds of smooth apologies ready to soothe their parents’ rightful worry and anger. Tina was so sure of it but Louise didn’t walk through the door or sneak in through the window. Not that day, and not the next day or the next day or even the day after that. And now the questions are more frantic and it isn’t just Bob and Linda asking them but it’s the cops, and the teachers and the entire god damn town. Their eyes dark with grief leaning closer, digging their nails into Gene’s and Tina’s shoulders. 

“Where is your sister? Did she talk about running away? Did she say anything to you? What do you know?”

Time drags on in a steady fog. Louise Belcher has been missing for five months. Linda drinks more and more, Bob talks less and less, Tina’s panic grows, and Gene doesn’t smile. Their days are consume with missing person flyers, and ads, and private detectives, trying as hard as they can to cling onto that fading hope. Linda is the first to accept it, she sobs and gets wildly drunk but she packs up Louise’s things in neat little boxes. Tina finds her Mother passed out in bed, clutching Louise’s baby pictures and she understands. Time to let go of her little sister.

Tina doesn’t cry. Her eyes are dry and her breathing gets ragged but she doesn’t cry. Until Tammy makes a flippant remark about Louise during lunch. She can’t remember what Tammy said, maybe something about how does it feel to be the only daughter but Tina remembers going cold and then nothing. Her world is a swirl of crimson anger and numbing darkness but when she snaps out it, her fist is full of Tammy’s fake blonde hair as Tina uses it to slam Tammy’s head into the ground. Again. And Again. And Again. Until Tammy’s face is covered in runny makeup with snot and blood, and Zeke and Jimmy Jr. are trying to tug Tina off but she fights them off as she cries so hard she feels like she’s choking. Cause fuck Tammy, she doesn’t get to talk about Louise, no one does. Nobody is allowed to talk about bright, young, funny Louise who isn’t coming home and it’s not fair.

Tina gets suspended. It’s almost worth it until she’s sitting in the restaurant, it’s been six months since Louise vanished and Mr. Fischoeder walks in with Teddy, Jimmy Pesto, and Mort. Their voices are soft and mournful like most folks are when they talk to the unfortunate Belchers. They wish to speak to her Dad. Tina can only hear bits of the conversation, Teddy and Jimmy are uncharacteristically quiet but Mr. Fischoeder and Mort are all honeyed charm as they offer to pay for the entirety of Louise’s funeral. And in the first time in six months, Bob breaks down. He swears at them to get the hell out of his restaurant, who did they think they are to barge in like this? His little girl isn’t dead. She isn’t, she’s just missing. She can be found. She will be found. Bob doesn’t need their fucking charity or pity. Louise isn’t dead, she isn’t. She can’t be. For the first time in Tina’s life, she sees her Dad cry. He stops throwing ketchup bottles at the men and breaks down sobbing in Jimmy Pesto’s arms of all people. 

During the seventh month, they hold Louise’s funeral. The casket is filled with her toys. It’s a small casket for a small funeral. Gene sings a tearful song in tribute to his little sister, his voice cracking and breaking he can hardly get through the song before Rudy silently stands to join him. Andy and Ollie follow Rudy’s lead and Gene is able to finish the song with the help of his sister’s closest friends. The service is brief, over too fast and before Tina knows it, she’s throwing a fistful of dirt onto her little sister’s grave. Louise was only twelve years old. 

Life after the funeral continues to plod on but overtime the Belchers can smile and laugh if only for a little bit. Louise’s absence is always felt but somehow they must continue on. It’s been a year since Louise disappeared. Bob and Linda are gently bickering over the grill. Tina and Gene are doing their homework in one of the booths. Tina is trying to guess Gene’s crush of the month when they hear the door open. Linda screams and Gene’s face goes pale and then Tina sees her in the doorway.

Small and pale, Louise with her pink bunny hat smiles at her family. She has dark bags under her eyes and dirt underneath her fingernails but nothing else has changed. It’s been a year since she went missing and she hasn’t aged a bit. Bob is the first to rush over and hug her, squeezing so tight, it should have hurt but Louise only hugs back just as tight. Then Linda is kissing her face over and over again, whispering tearful exclamations. Gene and Tina rush over too but as Tina hugs her little sister, she notices the faint smell of decay and copper. 

Louise feels fragile in Tina’s arms and so cold, like an ice box. Louise smiles up at Tina and that’s when she notices that Louise’s teeth are looking a bit sharper and pointier. I’m starving! Louise announces and then off Bob goes scrambling to make her a burger. Linda is running her fingers through Louise’s hair as she guides her to a booth. Tina follows, knowing that the time for answers will come later but she can’t help but wonder if anyone else notices that Louise’s eyes are too dark or that her hair has never been that shiny and black before. Or the fact that there’s a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, that Louise seems almost anxious to remove. 

Tina sits across from her little sister, who despite being a year older still only looks twelve and watches as she requests for a rarer burger. Tina should be happy. Her little sister is back but as she sits across from her, Tina looks at the pale, pointy teeth, girl and wonders if life will truly ever be the same for her family.


	2. Coming Out Of The Coffin

Tina wakes up to her parent’s panicked whispers. She stumbles out of bed, groggily grabbing her glasses and slips out of her bedroom. She looks across the hallway and her heart sinks at the gaping doorway to Louise’s room. It’s only been two weeks since Louise’s miraculous return but like a nightmare, her room is cold and empty once more. She sees Gene huddled in the corner, his fingers twisting the bottom of his shirt, his eyes wide and glassy as he stares into Louise’s room. Tina hurries over to him, carefully sliding an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

The eldest Belcher children watches as the parents struggle to keep it together. Linda’s pale hands are waving in the air and her voice gets and higher and higher as she begs Bob to call the C.I.A, the F.B.I, hell, even the mayor would do. Bob’s voice is lower and hushed as he tries to calm down his wife but he’s pale and Tina sees how his hands are shaking.

And then Tina hears it. It’s soft but it’s there. Delicate giggles fill the air cutting through the tension that has filled the Belcher household. Her parents stop arguing and look questioningly over at Gene and Tina. The two of them shakes their heads frantically and their mouths gape open as they stare up at their parents. It isn’t them. 

In unison, the Belcher family turns and looks down the stairs. The laughter is coming from the restaurant. The restaurant that is supposed to be empty right now. Just like that the panic recedes, but dark, cold fear settles in. Like a harsh poke of a kitchen knife in the back, it urges them to check out the noise even as every nerve is screaming at them not to go. Bob is in front as he leads the charge down the stairs with a flashlight in hand, Linda hovers behind his back, she has a broken tennis racket clenched in her hands ready to protect her babies if necessary. Tina follows close behind her mom; her arms are intertwined with Gene’s as they shuffle together like one organism. 

They step out into the crisp darkness of an autumn night and peer into the windows of the restaurant. It’s dark and silent but a hazy glow of light spills from underneath the closed basement door. Bob swallows hard and turns the key into the doorknob. Someone was in their basement. Of course, they were. The Belcher family steps gingerly into the restaurant and quietly goes over to the basement. They descend down the stairs, each holding their breath as their heart’s pounds frantically in their hearts. Tina feels like a rabbit running into the jaws of a wolf. 

The basement is lit up under the harsh fluorescent lights but it’s empty.  
Tina breathes a sigh of relief before noticing that the door to the walk-in freezer is ajar. Bob and Linda are laughing in nervous relief as they scan the room while Gene looks for something that he can stress eat. Nobody notices Tina as she walks over to the freezer and pushes the door wide open. She gasps and stumbles back, falling hard onto the cement ground. Her family crowds around her as they gaze into the freezer. 

Bob lifts his flashlight to shine a light into the freezer before muttering a soft “Oh my god” and letting the flashlight fall, where it clatters to the ground and rolls into the dark freezer.  
And there she is. Louise. She’s only briefly illuminated by flashes of light but it’s enough to see what she has become. Her skin is pale, unnaturally so with a touch of grey. Her long black hair spills over her bony shoulder, glistening like a raven’s wing. Pointy, angular ears peek out from the curtain of her hair. Her eyes are large and red, with catlike pupils that blinks nervously at them. Her teeth are gleaming white and sharp, her canines are sharper than the other teeth. She is hunched over empty packages of raw meat that piles around her, her mouth is smeared with crimson blood. 

She straightens up and holds up her hands placating to her horrified family. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” she says pleadingly. 

All her family can do is stare at her. Tina notices that Louise’s pink rabbit hat is nowhere to be found. For some reason, it brings tears to her eyes. Louise takes a step forward to them, ready to spill out an excuse before stopping.  
“It’s actually exactly what it looks like,” she admits with her shoulders slumping forward, “please, don’t be scared. Or mad. I’m so sorry. Mom, Dad, please, I just wanted to be a family again”   
Louise stares up at them, black tears drips down her faces like droplets of spilled ink, her lip trembles. She looks so small.

Bob takes a step and then another and then another, until he is storming into the freezer and grabbing Louise into a tight hug. He sinks down to his knees, still holding his baby girl into his arms.

“Hey, we’ll always be a family. It’s not your fault, it is not your fault, Honey. It’s okay, we’ll get through this. Oh god, I’m so sorry, I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that,” he begins to sob as he rocks back and forth with Louise. 

Linda rushes over and sinks down next to them. She stretches her arms out to hug them both, her glasses are fogged with tears and she shakes her head.   
“My poor baby. Oh, my poor baby. Mommy’s here. We won’t let anything bad happen. I promise,” she warbles out miserably.

Gene rushes over, wordless but strong and nestles into Louise.   
Tina stares down at her family and then at the empty package of meat. They were sucked dry. Louise looks up at Tina with a pleading expression. 

Tina closes her eyes and remembers Louise’s first steps. Her stubby black pigtails and triumphant grin on her first day of kindergarten. Her small hands holding Kuchi Kopi. Sturdy legs splashing into puddles and clever fingers picking locks. Her maniacal laughs and crooked grins.

She opens her eyes and looks at Louise and her family. She’s not sure if it’s the right choice but it’s the only choice for her. The only path that a Belcher can take. 

“Hell yeah, Belchers in the womb and to the tomb, we’ll always going to be here for you,” she says stooping down to join the rest of her family. She tries not to shudder at Louise’s blood-stained teeth or her red eyes. 

It’s going to be okay. Louise is still her sister, but just with a different diet. It'll be fine. It'll be as if she simply became a vegan. Well, the opposite of a vegan but still. Just because she’s a vampire, it doesn’t mean she isn’t the same Louise. No matter what, she’ll always be her sister. Maybe, now that the bat is out of the coffin, it’ll be better. No more secrets or worries. Yeah, things can only go up from here, right? 

Tina believed it with all her heart. But then Rudy gets sick. Really sick. She then learns just how much her sister has changed. She’ll think back at the first night and wonder, did Louise ever really come back or did they welcome a monster wearing Louise’s skin into their house. Rudy gets sick and it’s the start of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Finals are done at last so I can explore this story more. This is still the set up of how the Belchers feels about one of their monster children. Next chapter will be more Louise centered with some good old fashioned vampire angst. Thank you guys for the kind comments! And I hope you enjoy the weird spooky ride this story is about to become.


End file.
